


Educational Reading

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Fifty Shades of Grey</em>, sir?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> Written for complexlight's prompt from lost_spook's http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/325603.html: Lewis, Robert Lewis/James Hathaway. Robbie needs to understand dom/sub relationship dynamics for a case - James, it turns out, is only too willing to educate him.

“ _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , sir?”

“It’s research,” he points out needlessly. “For that... _case_...”

James smirks, opening a web browser and waving Robbie over. “There are much better resources than that, sir.”

“What’s this... People writing kinky stories about TV characters?”

“Exactly. Now, this one” he says, clicking on a link, “should provide all the background you need...”

Robbie soon finds himself shifting awkwardly in his seat, blushing down to his toes.

“Bloody hell, man! I _like_ Stargate Atlantis! Now I’ll never be able to watch it without seeing...” He trails off, waving faintly at the screen.

“You’re welcome, sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse insisted on writing the crack!drabble version of a reply... but I sincerely hope that someone else feels inspired to provide a more _ahem_ detailed response to this awesome prompt!


End file.
